


W同人－翔菲：Yesterday-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Yesterday-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Yesterday-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6eac7a4)

[ 47](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6eac7a4)

### [W同人－翔菲：Yesterday](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6eac7a4)

［注：单纯想虐一下风都这对，虐过翔太郎，所以想虐一下菲利普。设定没有完全根据原作剧情，设定为菲利普还是数据，然后几年后会到达极限，那么如果他逝去了的话.....我喜欢他是数据人的设定，雷者慎入！］  
  


昨日翔太郎还在，他坐在工作台前，在打字机里输入一个个罗马音字母。其实日记没什么内容可言，只是谈论了天气和咖啡。

但是今天翔太郎却不见了，打字机太过安静，半页纸都没露出来。菲利普被双腿乏力的支配，走过那张写字台的时候用带着婚戒的手指划过桌面，然后坐入了曾经属于翔太郎的椅子。

这个高度就是往日翔太郎坐着的时候看到的场景啊。菲利普呆呆的想，然后他无奈的用手把白纸从打字机里抽出。

当他看到上面仅有的一行字的时候，吓得丢掉了纸张。

《送我最后一程吧》

也许是翔太郎留给自己的音讯，可是为何可以留在这里呢？

这个地方已经没有半个人影了。他也不会看到亚树子和龙，也不会在大街上遇到小圣诞他们，所以及时菲利普放弃一切大哭一场世界也不会责备他。

太安静了，安静的菲利普觉得自己无法控制思念爱人。所以他抵达了门后的帽架边，菲利普可以记得和分辨翔太郎的每一顶帽子，还有他会在当日和帽子搭配好的领带及马甲。

要是翔太郎看到菲利普带他的帽子，一定会大叫着说还不能戴。只是现在翔太郎已经不在了，只有他的帽子们安静的挂在这里，菲利普可以做的就是戴上一顶感受那质地随后回忆。

菲利普戴着帽子去了镜子前，他需要整理好帽子，却看到镜子里只有帽子漂浮在空中。

他不在镜子里。

镜子映不出来他。

在镜子里，帽子下面只有般透明煽动的光点，若隐若现一点完整性和规则都没有。看不清自己的容貌，可以说菲利普的迹象一点都没有。

“原来是这样吗….翔太郎。但是你记得我就好。”菲利普不会因为在这片独有的世界里被遗忘而灰心。只是他清醒过来，知道自己身上和这个世界发生了什么，那么自己现在也只能接受一切。

相比，如果自己一直在这里的话，那么自己看到的一切东西都会让他想起来翔太郎在的时候那个世界的一切。所以被这样提醒着爱意，菲利普觉得这个安静的世界也没糟糕到极限的地步。

——送我最后一程吧。

菲利普回忆起来昨日，在翔太郎所在的世界里，翔太郎如何在自己耳边喃喃轻语。

翔太郎终究会老去，会逝去，那么那时候就有自己来送别吧。可是现在却不行了，因为自己是先走的那个人。

“到头来，是你送了我一程，又一次…”

看着镜子里不出现的自己。菲利普哭起来，他还是很内疚。可是道歉和哭喊有什么用呢？这不是懦弱的行为，而是一种心情的表达方式。自己并不是逝去了，在这里又不在这里。

“对不起，翔太郎。”他毁约了，他没能等到送翔太郎最后一程，反而是自己先踏入了最后一程。这样一来，翔太郎可怎么办呢？虽然亚树子也在，但是好担心。

菲利普捶打着镜面玻璃，映出来的亮点碎片丝毫未变。菲利普接受了这个惩罚，他只是一次次哭泣着，承受不再流逝的时间。

他记得，昨日是和翔太郎在一起的最后一日。

然后，他化作数据消散了。

这是他残留的数据碎片拼装出来的记忆环境，自己在这里只是一堆数据亮点而已。哪里都映不出他的存在，他已经无法见到那些存在的人，永远。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)

评论(12)

热度(47)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/) [小柒会哭唧唧](http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) [Cross-Z Build](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) [Cross-Z Build](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://ganle323.lofter.com/) [甘楽](http://ganle323.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) [蔻籽](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://bingyuxiaoyuzo.lofter.com/) [停。](http://bingyuxiaoyuzo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yanayanbutou.lofter.com/) [缺氧羊](http://yanayanbutou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://shengwusuoqiu036.lofter.com/) [生无所求](http://shengwusuoqiu036.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://qingxingderenzuihuangtang936.lofter.com/) [风拾伍](http://qingxingderenzuihuangtang936.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) [美丽的神话](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) [泉睡睡](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://jsjehdbbx.lofter.com/) [梦里](http://jsjehdbbx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://huakairuoxiangxi902.lofter.com/) [丶虎皮尖椒彡](http://huakairuoxiangxi902.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://07x20.lofter.com/) [Nichole](http://07x20.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) [嵐∞hsj](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://kingtakibum.lofter.com/) [十万](http://kingtakibum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) [想哗了中也小天使的马里奥](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://icannotseeanything.lofter.com/) [垃圾回收箱](http://icannotseeanything.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) [杜聪](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6e79e06)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6f0a08d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
